


red is the colour of love

by kkochiya



Series: pretty boys and their pretty boys [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: But Not Fluff ???, Canon Ideas, Eunsang Is Attractive, Fluff, God Bless Seungyoun For Trying, Internet Friends, M/M, Minhee Calls People Bitch Baby Okay??, Minhee Likes That In A Boy, Social Media, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr, dumb nicknames, text au, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochiya/pseuds/kkochiya
Summary: minichocoball: will ur sad single ass be able to handle it tho-cutiesexi: suddenly idcminichocoball: love u baby boy xoxoxo-alternatively, minhee is a fool but eunsang likes that in a boy





	red is the colour of love

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a dreary set of notes on a notepad but i kinda loved the idea of minsang so here we are
> 
> please enjoy my attempt of humour, my two braincells worked hard
> 
> scream at me on twt: @/kkochiya

minichocoball: hows my favourite headass <3

cutiesexi: blocked, unfriended, uninvited to my 16th birthday party

minichocoball: red ur not turning 16

cutiesexi: did i ASK

-

Winter wind blew harshly, lighting the boy’s cheeks aflame with the brutal cold. Tucking his face further into his sweater, he clung onto the hand beside him slightly tighter, searching for some scraps of warmth in the unforgiving season.

Minhee wondered on days like these if it was worth the 40 minute trek to walk Hyeongjun to school - maybe it wasn’t - but making sure Hyeongjun got to school safe and also getting to talk to him before class was always a day brightener. So what if it was cold?

Getting to take a bus back to his own school would also contribute to how willing the boy was to make this journey: a couple of minutes just basking in the warmth of a bus as music played through his earphones.

Serenity.

Until he reached school and english class came to kick his ass first thing on a Monday morning.

It was fun while it lasted, he would sulk to himself, sliding a textbook out of his bag and slumping into the uncomfy plastic chairs.

But the bright side of Minhee’s school was the people there. He had been lucky enough to get into the same school as Cho Seungyoun: social butterfly and also his adored upperclassman. If Minhee looked up to anyone, it would be him, and his unwavering confidence (because, sure, he was bold but he wasn’t that confident).

Along with Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Yohan attended the school, with Seungwoo being in one of the eldest years. Yohan, however, shared some classes with Minhee (a poor choice from whoever arranged classes, because mixing the two meant trouble), and perhaps that was one of the highlights in his day.

Dohyon had recently joined the school too: an underclassman who hyungs couldn’t possibly not adore - a hyung magnet if you will - that managed to skip a year and enter the school early.

So, Minhee did love his school but it didn’t mean that it made him happy.  
No, Minhee thought his happiness came in the form of something (someone) he liked to call Red.

-

minichocoball: red  
minichocoball: school is over please talk to me im depressed

minichocoball: i know youre there, classes finish earlier for you than me

minichocoball: dont make me use a pleading emoji on you

minichocoball: you suck >:C

cutiesexi: omg im sorry bby i had detention  
cutiesexi: again :c

minichocoball: same teacher??

cutiesexi: i think she has a vendetta against me or smth  
cutiesexi: like i just BREATHED

minichocoball: do u hear that  
minichocoball: its me doubting u

cutiesexi: good bye

minichocoball: im joking D: pls youre my favourite part of the day

cutiesexi: :D  
cutiesexi: how was your day bby? 

minichocoball: im failing english and korean help

cutiesexi: tiny wbk u cant do academics for shit just drop out

minichocoball: reminder: never ask this Dumb Bitch™ for help

cutiesexi: u lov me

minichocoball: u a bitch baby but sure

-

He isn’t sure when talking to Red became a daily occurence, but Minhee knows for sure that he couldn’t possibly live without it. 

Maybe it was the casualness and familiarity of speech held between them that he only experienced with Hyeongjun and Dongpyo; perhaps how they would throw insults and know it was meant with love rather than spite; or how inside jokes were plentiful and just seeing a message from Red could make his cheeks hurt with the force of his smile.

But Red was intangible, at least to Minhee.

They had discussed it: meeting. Told each other to only reveal names upon meeting or around about the date of the prophesized meeting. But it was all talk, no real plans. Minhee often talked to Seungyoun about Red and time and time again was told not to get attached: that people on the internet can be pretty nasty.

Did it ever lure him away from the boy? 

No.

So even as he walks hand in hand with Hyeongjun, dropping him off at his school, his mind wanders to what Red might be doing now. Probably going to school - he starts around now, doesn’t he?

Minhee smiles to himself and if anyone sees, they don’t say anything.

“Have fun in school! I’ll meet you after so wait for me, Junnie!”

“Will do CEO Kang~! Have fun with English.”

A frown pulls at his lips as he whines complaints to a rapidly escaping Hyeongjun who skips off and jumps into a hug with two boys: one with brown hair and a pretty looking nose, and the other with bright red hair and an attractive beauty spot. Minhee lets his eyes linger for a moment, then another. Said boy turns and catches a glimpse of Minhee before whipping his head around.

Minhee quickly takes his leave.

-

minichocoball: what if we  
minichocoball: meet  
minichocoball: haha just kidding  
minichocoball: ..unless??

cutiesexi: i could…  
cutiesexi: show you to my minecraft house  
cutiesexi: hahaha just kidding…  
cutiesexi: unless..?

minichocoball: D:< i mean it tho  
minichocoball: are you free this week???  
minichocoball: uve been on my mind and i

cutiesexi: tiny did u die???  
cutiesexi: can i hv ur dog??  
cutiesexi: put me in the will pls, ill look after ur iz*one and weki meki albums really well

cutiesexi: o shit u dead dead  
cutiesexi: D: lmk if its your parents again, we can talk later oki?? I lov u always <3

minichocoball: ooh sorry i had to do smth haha  
minichocoball: so...  
minichocoball: im actually moving school apparently??

cutiesexi: wild, spill the tea sis

minichocoball: pls

cutiesexi: why tho??

minichocoball: apparently we found a place closer to my friends school so we be like motive: moving schools for convenience 

cutiesexi: are you happy about it?

minichocoball: yea kindaaa,, ill miss my friends but its fine yknow,, sihun wont die w/ out me probably  
minichocoball: but i cant really meet any time soon D: im sorry for bringing it up

cutiesexi: omg bby its okay!!! we have so much time to meet it’ll happen one day okay??

minichocoball: okay :c  
minichocoball: i gotta sleep now, we’re moving some stuff tomorrow  
minichocoball: night night red <3

cutiesexi: good night bby, sleep well !!  
cutiesexi: take care <3

-

Hyeongjun was happy to know that Minhee would be moving to his school; Sihun genuinely sobbed (which was scary because he didn’t even cry that one time the school dropped him from the school dance team during trials even though the majority of the student population agrees: Sihun deserved better). But all was okay, and the move was extremely smooth. At least now his English teacher wouldn’t be on his ass every five minutes about articles and prepo- what were they again?

Monday morning came around once again, with much more lenient conditions. Maybe spring was nearing, but the wind merely kissed Minhee’s cheeks rather than scorning them red and painful. Hyeongjun’s fingers stayed interlaced on the walk to school, this time staying together as the two made it past the front gates.

There he saw the two boys from a while ago. Mr. Perfect-Nose and Mr. Cherry-Head.

“Eunsangie! Junho! This is Minhee that I told you about! He just moved so let’s all be friends together, okay?”

Minhee reached to pinch Hyeongjun’s cheeks to which he huffed at, shaking his brown poodle hair in defiance. Wonjin would be proud right now, if he wasn’t dying from the common cold and tearing through tissue packets like it was his purpose in life.

Nevertheless, the boy turned to the others and politely held out a hand:

“Kang Minhee. I hope we can all be friends!”

Maybe his eyes lingered on the red haired boy a bit longer than last time, but no one seemed to notice.

-

minichocoball: school was fun  
minichocoball: i didnt wanna wring my neck so ig its an improvement?

cutiesexi: omg give details  
cutiesexi: people ???  
cutiesexi: teachers: meanies or beanies

minichocoball: wtf is a beanie

cutiesexi: ugh,, gen z

minichocoball: FIRSTLY  
minichocoball: we r lit rally the same age grandpa  
minichocoball: SECONDLY  
minichocoball: i meant beanies in that context u dry spaghetti-o

cutiesexi: not the point my b  
cutiesexi: spill the tea or ill stop streaming vivid by heejin

minichocoball: BIT#WcH  
minichocoball: ok ok  
minichocoball: my friend introduced me to his friends and well

cutiesexi: well

minichocoball: ok maybe one of them is cute and ahhaha im not gay and all hahahah  
minichocoball: okay, im gay  
minichocoball: but to be FAIR he is unfairly attractive and i got butterflies but thats like totally weird ive only seen him once before but like u know he speaks pretty words and my monkey brain likes it

cutiesexi: wait wait bring it back bububububububum  
cutiesexi: u like  
cutiesexi: A M A L E ?  
cutiesexi: omg this is revolutionary u need to keep me updated my boy

cutiesexi: excuse me justify me with a reply u snotty brat ily

minichocoball: i had to take a moment to recover from the 2nd hand embarrassment headass  
minichocoball: ill tell u how it goes u hoe but dont expect me to let this go further than a lil interest in his prettiness

cutiesexi: ur young, live ur life freely my son

minichocoball: how OLD are you ??

-

Eunsang and Junho turned out to be extremely funny which resulted in a constant smile on Minhee’s face whenever they were around: something not too unusual but not normal enough for someone to not notice. Hence why Hyeongjun noted cheekily that Minhee should smile more: “It makes you look less ugly.” (to which Minhee heckled him for).

But to say it didn’t feel so much more refreshing would be a lie. Both school and his social life away from it felt more fun with people his age hanging around - no offense to Seungyoun and Yohan, they’re lovely, but having same aged friends is certainly much more carefree and fun.

So when he finds a huge smile on his face at Eunsang clowning their English teacher during a lesson, he doesn’t try to wipe it away hurriedly, and instead joins in on the boy’s antics, almost busting a lung at the snarky remarks the red haired boy makes about their teacher.

Even as they’re sent out of the classroom, the grin doesn’t leave his face. He and Eunsang face one another and giggle, bodies pressed together slightly in a way that’s comfortable.

Minhee’s heart soars.

That’s until their teacher gives them detention notices and Minhee’s face falls to a frown that Eunsang reciprocates sympathetically.

-

Detention with Eunsang is surprisingly fun, especially since the teacher decided to leave the two in an unlocked classroom with a “If you leave this classroom, it’s a Saturday detention for you two.” and a sneer. By the end of the two hours, scraps of paper litter the room and Minhee’s face is turning pink from exertion whilst Eunsang pants loudly. When the teacher returns, Eunsang’s hand is slipping into Minhee’s and they run before anything can be said.

No wonder their teacher despises the red head.

If Minhee so happens to stare fondly at their interlocked fingers long after they should have separated, no one notices, and if Eunsang so happened to witness it, he said nothing.

-

“So, where to now my partner in crime?”

“We only ran out of detention together, don’t make me sound like a criminal, Lee Eunsang.”

“Aw, no fun, CEO Kang.”

Minhee’s ears burnt crimson.

Curse Hyeongjun and his stupid nicknames.

-

cutiesexi: omg r u dead  
cutiesexi: its been like 2 hours since u finished school :C

cutiesexi: i miss you

minichocoball: SORRY OWEGNWLNG BUT GAY THINGS HAPPENED 

cutiesexi: mm?

minichocoball: wait hype me up

cutiesexi: OMG TEA SIS SPILL IT SPILL IT

minichocoball: TEA so basically, i had detention which is irrelevant dont ask but that cute boy BASICALLY we were together!!!  
minichocoball: and we had like this snowball fight with paper??? he said, and i quote: “just believe that its snow and we’re suffering”  
minichocoball: and i was like: love eyes  
minichocoball: and i was mf TIRED like my boy moves fast omg,, he beat my ass real good and i just surrended  
minichocoball: he’s so CUTE when he’s exhausted :C  
minichocoball: omg i sound so whipped D:

cutiesexi: omg its fine bb CONTINUE!!

minichocoball: aaaa okay!!  
minichocoball: so the teacher came back at the end of detention but the wHOLE AJKDSS CLASSROLM IS A F?UCK?OKG MESS OMRKE?H  
Minichocoball: so he GRABS my HAND and we RUN together AND HES GIGGLING AND IM FLUSTERED BUT MY STOMACH FLEW LIKE A BUTTERFLY IDAERO  
minichocoball: i could listen to his giggles all day ugh  
minichocoball: then we walked around together STILL HOLDING HANDS  
minichocoball: and omg we got ice cream together and he dropped me off at home and i was so !!!  
minichocoball: im sorry for rambling im just so excited and in l*ve

cutiesexi: omg im so happy for you AAAAAA  
cutiesexi: keep me updated !!!!

minichocoball: will ur sad single ass be able to handle it tho-

cutiesexi: suddenly idc

minichocoball: love u baby boy xoxoxo

-

Minhee isn’t one to hang out with friends outside of school if it isn’t summer break.

Why?

He likes his naps after school (after talking to Red of course). And also, dressing up is such a hassle - why is it not socially acceptable to leave your house in pajamas? Or simply to not leave at all? Minhee curses society.

But if he immediately accepts Eunsang’s proposal to hang out at “the local bowling place” with a promise of “it will be fun!” and “if you suck i’ll let you win once” to which Minhee begrudgingly (willingly, gladly) accepts, then who’s going to call him out for it?

“Will Hyeongjun or Junho be coming? Or Dongpyo?”

“No, why?”

“Oh- I thought this was a friend thi-”

“We’re friends, aren’t we Kang-ssi? Plus, I can’t beat your ass as easily if Junho is here, he’s crazily good.”

Minhee slows the palpitations he’s experiencing as smoothly and subtly as possible before smiling and telling himself it’s just a platonic thing - he just wants an easy win, and honestly, who wouldn’t? Letting it get to his head would make him even more love sick than normal, and that sounded too scary.

Didn’t stop Minhee from throwing on his best boyfriend-esque clothes (which consisted of an oversized hoodie and cute jeans that had rips at the knees - something which he was pretty sure Wonjin wore a couple times but that wasn’t the point).

It wasn’t a date, he assured himself, this is just a nice outing with the boy you adore.

(Secretly, he felt it was a date and revelled in it.)

-

Unsurprisingly, Eunsang was a god at bowling, with Minhee gaping at his multiple strikes after throwing a couple of gutter balls himself (at least he gained one or two points at the end, right?).

The first game ended in total defeat, but that didn’t stop Minhee. Losing? Only for losers.

“Rematch! I wanna try harder.”

“Minhee, please, if you try any harder you’ll somehow end up with a broken nose via bowling ball to face.”

“If I’m lucky it’ll knock me out long enough to sleep through that English exam tomorrow.”

A groan and a weak hit to the shoulder.

“Don’t remind me.”

The two giggle together, starting another match.

Minhee wins with a flustered look upon his face as Eunsang grins, some feeling of pride slipping past his cheekiness. 

Kang Minhee won, but felt somewhat of a loser.

-

Sitting idly on a bar stool at the bowling place, Minhee sips silently on a cup of coke (diet because why not), lips pursed carefully around the opening of the straw. Eunsang sits beside him with a cherry slushie which conveniently matches his firetruck red locks - which takes everything in Minhee’s power of self control to not mention.

The clearing of a throat sounds.

“This was pretty fun, actually.” Eunsang begins, “Hyeongjun said you were boring to hang out with.”

Minhee splutters, scowl on his face.

“I’m fun! Hyeongjun is a liar and he knows it!”

“Evidently.”

The conversation trails off there and Minhee continues drinking in silence. Eunsang fidgets uncomfortably, speaking up again after a minute or two passes. Minhee takes it as Eunsang being excessively hyper as per usual (endearing, Minhee would note).

“So, what social media do you have?”

“Oh- Well, Twitter and stuff, Tumblr too. Why did you ask?”

“Just interested. And I guess it’s a conversation starter.”

Minhee chuckles nervously, trying to build off of the conversation for a minute before remembering the one topic he could talk for years about.

For around half an hour the topic is simply Red and not once does Minhee’s eyes stop glimmering with a look of adoration.

If Eunsang seems slightly on edge, Minhee doesn’t notice it.

-

cutiesexi: nice date?

minichocoball: :O how did u know??

cutiesexi: didnt u tell me?

minichocoball: huh?  
minichocoball: mustve forgot sorry haha  
minichocoball: BUT IT WASNT A DATE HUSH

cutiesexi: sure, sure  
cutiesexi: so spill!!!

minichocoball: he is so!!!!!!  
minichocoball: he did that cliche teach u how to bowl by guiding you from behind in a totally romantic way but play it off like yea nothin just BROS  
minichocoball: BUT HE CUDDLED ME WHEN I GOT TWO OR MORE PINS

cutiesexi: how many cuddles we talkin then

minichocoball: like two lol

cutiesexi: why am i not surprised

minichocoball: stfu rat  
minichocoball: he kissed my nose too

cutiesexi: AND U DIDNT THINK OF SAYING THAT FIRST?????

minichocoball: patience is a virtue my son

cutiesexi: red trying not to kill tiny episode 293759325

minichocoball: u dont know where i live im safe for now

cutiesexi: >:C slander

Minichocoball: SO BACK TO THE OUTING WITH A FRIEND

cutiesexi: cough, date.

minichocoball: i talked about you!!!!  
minichocoball: he seemed kinda uncomfortable but ur important to me so how could i not???  
minichocoball: if he doesnt lov u then whats the point yknow

cutiesexi: im so soft omg  
cutiesexi: ily i think my heart just transcended to a heavenly space  
cutiesexi: can u hear that???  
cutiesexi: its my love for you overflowing

minichocoball: brb blushing

cutiesexi: <3

minichocoball: anyhow that was the date!! And he gave me a hug when he dropped me off at home and i was like “thank you for this it was really fun” and he was like  
minichocoball: “itll be more fun next time, i promise”  
minichocoball: and like FIRSTLY I DID?NT AGREE TO A SECOND HANGOUT THAT MEANS MORE GOING OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE ?????  
Minichocoball: but also like YES GO TINY HE WANTS TO HANG OUT MORE

cutiesexi: just invite him over tho  
cutiesexi: then u dont even need to leave ur house  
cutiesexi: woah im so woke wtf

minichocoball: bruh i have iz*one plastered all over my ceiling i think he’d be spooked

cutiesexi: if he cant accept that wonyoung is the daughter of a goddess and the nation’s child then what is the point???

minichocoball: u make fair points my boy

minichocoball: but ahhh im so excited for school on monday!!!  
minichocoball: more time with xxxxxxx <3

cutiesexi: why sensor his name D:

minichocoball: idk who he knows like wHAT IF U KNOW HIM>???  
minichocoball: that would be so embarrassing if you told him how much im pining over him oh god

cutiesexi: am offended that ud assume id spill t he tea to him but ok, pretending im not hurt

minichocoball: ily but u a fake bich sometimes luv

cutiesexi: blocked, get out of my house

minichocoball: this is MY house

cutiesexi: same thing smh just GO ALONG WITH IT TINY

minichocoball: xoxoxo

-

Minhee settles in at school really quickly, finding a good balance between school work and hanging out as much as possible with his friends.

If he lets himself skip a few studying days to hang out with Eunsang, no one calls him out for it, and at least his grades remain high (surprisingly).

-

cutiesexi: its been like  
cutiesexi: 4…?? Months  
cutiesexi: what if we hahaha… met?  
cutiesexi: hahaha

minichocoball: its like 3am u wanna meet rn

cutiesexi: im crazy but im not crazy

minichocoball: irony

cutiesexi: i love u but that was kind of the wrong word

minichocoball: pathetic fallacy

cutiesexi: just answer the question before i e x p l o d e

minichocoball: this sounds mean but can uh  
minichocoball: idk before we meet can u send me a picture???  
minichocoball: i can send one back its just like just so ur not a pedo or whatever like idk i dont wanna die before i ask out xxxxxxxxx

cutiesexi: u just wanna live to see iz*one live bich

minichocoball: excuse me i have a slight sense of self preservation  
minichocoball: plus being harassed or stabby stabbed sounds sad

cutiesexi: sure sure smh

cutiesexi: but uh  
cutiesexi: but it ruins the surprise :C  
cutiesexi: if u feel uncomfy or unsafe u can come with a friend!!  
cutiesexi: i wont mind its just i want a surprise please :C

minichocoball: okay okay thats fine sorry  
minichocoball: saturday…?

cutiesexi: han river...?

minichocoball: its a date <3

cutiesexi: ew a date with u??  
cutiesexi: im joking ily <3 im so excited!!!

minichocoball: i love u too u rat!!!  
minichocoball: make sure ur ready for my undying love

cutiesexi: ofc bby <3

-

After school on a Friday - after yet another detention (by God, their English teacher really did have it out for them), Minhee found himself bumping into Eunsang’s side slowly as they walked leisurely through a park - the long way to walk Minhee home.

Minhee looked to the side at Eunsang, slightly down due to the small difference in height, pondering his phrasing before letting out a deep exhale.

“Eunsang… this sounds weird but can you please come with me on Saturday to meet that Red person I talked about? For safety- but no pressure! Just if you can.”

The younger (just by a month!) froze, coy smile on his lips.

“Oh.. Uh- Minhee, I’m sorry but I have this thing in Jeju Island… Cousin’s wedding. I really would but my family is forcing me to go. Maybe ask Hyeongjun?”

A pout engraved itself on Minhee’s lips and Eunsang mirrored it sadly.

“It’s fine. Have fun at the wedding.”

Eunsang wrapped his arms around Minhee as a sorry before slipping his hand into the boy’s own ones, swinging their arms as they walked home.

Minhee smiled to himself, wishing the feeling of Eunsang’s eyes on him as he did so to go away. Being with Eunsang was addictively happy even when he was sad.

-

9 P.M. on a Saturday. Slightly warm air is still blowing near the river but the closer you head near it, the colder it gets. Minhee somewhat regrets his choice of clothing - a short sleeved white shirt and jeans - but decides to get over it. It’s too late anyway: he’s here now.

Thinking back to his previous conversation with Red he remembers a promise of “I won’t be late!” by which he’s slowly beginning to lose faith in as minutes pass and his eyes slowly grow bored of the flowing water of the river and the bright city lights behind it.

His sigh lets out a cloud of water vapour.

A hand taps his shoulder and Minhee whips around quickly in surprise, eyes widening at the person before him.

Red! Hair. Like a cherry, slightly darkened by the lack of lighting.

“Eunsangie! I thought you wouldn’t be here to accompany me? What happened to Jeju Island?”

“Oh- That was uh… called off.”

“You came just for me, then?”

The red haired boy smiles and shrugs.

“Are they not here yet?”

“Yeah… But it’s fine! Maybe they live kind of far?”

Eunsang smiles apologetically at Minhee, sliding a hand into his gingerly and rubbing a thumb at the skin.

“How about we hang out until they arrive, hm?”

“Sure!”

Minhee finds himself laughing until he’s breathless within minutes, Eunsang knocking into him with vigour as his laughs jolt through his body. His eyes sparkle under the darkening night sky, and Minhee thinks he’s breathless for an entirely different reason.

Lingering eyes, noticed or not, are not mentioned by either of them.

Like the gentleman he is, Eunsang runs off to get them a blanket, returning in record speed and laying it out for them to relax: safe from the cold and slightly damp grass.

“Aren’t the stars pretty?” Eunsang breathes out, as though overwhelmed by the sight before him. 

“They’re so faint, though. It’s a shame.”

“You’re bright enough to make up for it.”

Minhee whirls his head around to face the boy who just smiles slyly, seemingly unabashed by the bluntness of his own words. Is this a friend thing? Minhee wonders.

“Are you warm?” Eunsang whispers, as if afraid of breaking the silence; handling it carefully like fragile glass.

After reflecting, Minhee remembers the goosebumps prickling up on his skin and nods, “Mm, it’s kind of cold.”

“We can go home if you’d like.”

“But Red-”

Eunsang frowns.

“It’s been two hours almost, let’s just go home.”

His eyebrows furrow in slight annoyance and disappointment in Eunsang’s words.

“He could be lost- Oh my God what if he’s not safe, let me text him.”

“But-”

Minhee hushes Eunsang briskly.

minichocoball: where r u D:  
minichocoball: are you safe bby??  
minichocoball: u didnt text me this whole time :C

A buzzing from Eunsang’s phone sounds and Minhee glances at him with quirked up eyebrows.

“Just my mom, I’ll answer it over there. Let me know if Red replies.”

Minhee nods, panic evident on his face.

minichocoball: if u die then u gotta give me ur nct and weki meki albums  
minichocoball: limited edition lucky albums here i come!!

minichocoball: fr where are you though :C

cutiesexi: oh sorry bby haha  
cutiesexi: im safe

minichocoball: D: u didnt come!!

minichocoball: dont ignore me u rat

minichocoball: :C i really wanted to see u

“Minhee, can we please go?”

Eunsang’s eyes widen at the sight of Minhee’s watery eyes, stepping forward tentatively, crouching down, and placing a hand on his cheek to which Minhee shakes off, sniffling.

His voice wavers as he speaks.

“Sorry for this, we can go-”

“Please don’t cry, you can have my Weki Meki albums if you really want them.”

“I just wanted Red to-” Minhee freezes, looking up at Eunsang with tears trailing down his face.

“What did you say?”

Eunsang smiles, wiping at the boy’s cheeks. Minhee’s heart hurts at the act but his brain hurts more at the situation.

“Did I tell you about my jokes with Red?”

“We made them together, why would you need to tell me?”

Ragged breathing from Minhee. He tries his best to blink away tears, processing the whole ordeal. Realising what it all means. Realising what he’s said to the boy without even knowing it.

He scoffs in disbelief nonetheless.

“Okay, fuck off Lee Eunsang, stop kidding.”

“If that’s what my Tiny wants.”

“Oh God it is you-”

Eunsang stays silent for the moment, staring up at the sky rather than at Minhee.

“Why did you never fucking tell me? I poured my heart out to you both in person and online and yet you never thought, ‘Hey I should tell Minhee that he’s going on about me daily to his internet friend and I know this because I am the internet friend’ because, hey, that’s just totally okay!”

He wants to sob, curl up in a ball, hide away from the world for a while. Maybe he should have stayed at his other school, never moved to Hyeongjun’s, and never met Eunsang. Maybe he should have never fell in love with stupid Lee Eunsang and his pretty red hair- God, even that was obvious. 

Minhee cringes at his own stupidity.

“It was hard to find the right timing.”

“Well, here’s an amazing example of excellent timing.” Minhee sneers, before abruptly storming off, leaving a gaping Eunsang.

The stars taunt him as he walks home, chilling breeze prickling his skin as he realises leaving the blanket was somewhat a mistake.

If Eunsang cries after Minhee leaves, then no one is there to witness it.

-

If Minhee clings to Hyeongjun and Wonjin more at school, then no mentions it.

If he avoids Eunsang and Junho more, then no one mentions it.

The whole situation was stupid, and the boy found himself ignoring Red’s- Eunsang’s messages whenever he came home; simply falling asleep for his daily nap and only waking up in the late hours of the night.

He was mortified and upset, with his close friends none the wiser.

Seungyoun comes over sometimes, and Minhee’s mother explains that he’s asleep in his room. Does it stop Seungyoun? Not really.

But their conversations are dry and short lived when Seungyoun rouses Minhee from his slumber. No flow, no grace, no clunky jokes and jeers. Minhee mumbles his way through words, briskly ushering Seungyoun home when he feels tired once more, and falls back asleep as soon as the boy is gone.

He misses Eunsang: he misses Red.

But at the same time, a feeling of anger still lingers painfully.

-

Minhee’s mother says that Eunsang has come over and Minhee locks his room door. Eunsang knocks for a minute or two before leaving.

At school, Hyeongjun mentions that Eunsang is tagging along after school, so the boy fakes a sickness and leaves to go home early.

Eunsang waits outside his English class for Minhee after pestering him all throughout class to speak. Minhee rushes from the alternate exit, leaving the other exasperated and near tears.

It’s only after Art class - the one lesson Minhee has on the highest floor of their school - that Eunsang catches him; grasping him by the wrist and forcing him to face him with a stern look on his face. Minhee avoids his gaze and scowls.

“What?”

Plush fingers softly wipe at the boy’s cheekbone, coming off with white acrylic to which Minhee pouts. The action makes his heart flutter and he wills it to stop.

It seems as though Eunsang has begun calculating his words, sighing before letting the words escape his lips in a quick succession. His ears burn red as though ashamed.

“I’m really sorry for not telling you about me earlier, Min. I was scared and it’s not a good excuse but I really mean it; I’m sorry.”

Huffing, the boy looks at Eunsang face to face finally. He looks prettier than he had remembered.

“At least, can you forget everything I said to you,” his voice wavers, crumbling as he continues, “as Tiny? It’s stupid anyways.”

“No.”

Minhee chokes up slightly, furrowing his brows, “Why?”

“Do you still like me?”

“I dunno, would you feel grossed out if I did?”

Eunsang bursts out in laughter, holding onto Minhee to steady himself. Minhee scowls, finding the situation burningly embarrassing rather than funny. But nevertheless, he lets the boy continue in his joy.

Wiping away tears of amusement, he calms down and replies, smile smaller but still evident (Minhee tells himself he finds it mean, but instead crumples up internally at how endearing it is on him).

“Did Red feel grossed out?”

“Well, he was okay with it but that doesn’t mean-”

“Minhee, I’m literally Red. I’m fine with it.”

“Oh, yeah.”

A grin breaks out on Eunsang’s face.

“You’re cute.”

“Pardon, what?”

Fingers attack his cheeks with pinches and Minhee giggles, swatting away the offender. Eunsang’s laugh loudly echoes through the corridor and Minhee smiles. Maybe that would be his favourite sound if he were to have one.

Eunsang pulls Minhee into a hug after their laughter dies down and all that’s left is their quiet pants. Minhee breathes quietly in close proximity to the boy: heart soaring for the nth time.

“What if I liked you back, Tiny?”

His voice is small and fragile, and Minhee decides he hates how hesitant he sounds; wants to hear confident Eunsang and his pretty laugh on loop forever; wills himself to produce a reply to the quiet words of the other without displaying his heart on his sleeve.

“I think…” He begins, “I think I’d be okay with that.”

“Are you sure, ‘cause you can be a real bitch baby about things-”

“Suddenly I’m in love with Junho and not you.” Minhee giggles, “You’re invited to our wedding tomorrow.”

Eunsang whines into Minhee’s neck and the older grins, running a hand through red locks playfully.

“If I take you on a date, will it make up for this?” He mumbles into the boy’s pale skin, breath warm and oddly ticklish.

“It’s gonna take a little more than just a date but we can start there, I guess.”

Minhee shushes Eunsang’s loud complaints

Their hands find each other, naturally entangling fingers and swinging loosely by their sides. 

If Eunsang steals a couple of loving glances at the boy then Minhee doesn’t mention it and instead returns his own.

-

꒰ ✧ ꒱ bonus 

-

sangiesangeunsangie: “oMG HE’S SO cUTE!!!!!1!11!”  
sangiesangeunsangie: “im like IN LOVE xOXOXOX”

miniminhee: at this rate ur never getting a boyfriend luv xoxo

sangiesangeunsangie: WEGOWJGM$LT234yi24t2T”£UTO”£JTY  
sangiesangeunsangie: ill sell my kidney for u pls

miniminhee: give me the lucky albums and we’ll talk

sangiesangeunsangie: ill just date junho smh

miniminhee: D: im leaving

sangiesangeunsangie: nooo dont go ur so sexy aha

miniminhee: “uGH GeN Z” ;P  
miniminhee: ily bich babie

sangiesangeunsangie: ilym bby <3

**Author's Note:**

> bc i like having detailed background stories in all fics here we go:
> 
> seungyoun is dating wooseok from hyeongjun's school  
dongpyo is homeschooled by seungwoo  
dohyon majors in music but he's generally smart so skipped a year  
minhee is actually really smart but he's just got dumb bitch energy and sucks at english (which red - eunsang - TRIES to help with but like english sucks my dude)  
seungyoun is close with minhee because minhee sucks at english and seungyoun was all like "my cute underclassman, let me help you with the english language" before promptly giving up because minhee is god awful  
yohan and minhee may have set a lab on fire before (it was an accident they arent arsonists please)  
eunsang is good at english but that english teacher said fuck u, u can pass my class but ill hand u ur ass  
not at how red - eunsang - prompts minhee to talk about his crush (eunsang) to him like "lol tell me how much u love me its adorable"  
there's not a lot about how eunsang feels or how he found out it was minhee but like how can u not know when the events match up so perfectly? red just doesnt discuss his life half as much  
eunsang is severely whipped on minhee since he started talking to him as red and tiny, and he like PANICKED when he figured out he just met his crush but his crush didnt know it was him so he's just like shit shit shit do i tell him??? and proceeds to not tell him  
yes they stan weki meki, you can guess their biases
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
